Love Story
by nicolecyong
Summary: 16 yrs old Niko Karino finds herself torn between keeping her friendship with her friend Yuka and the feelings of true love she has with a boy named Ryo.


**I have never known true love… I would have never known Ryo if all this havent had happen... Now thinking back makes me feel like I am back there again...**

---------------------------------------------

**Just like any other day, the morning bus ride was boring as usual. There is no place to seat as usual, so I leaned against the pole and read my art sketchbook by Yuji, a brilliant artist. **

On the other side of the bus, three boys from Takashiro… 

A guy with blond hair desperately looking for hot girls in the bus.

'(sigh) You guys should get me fix up'

His friend with dark black hair, looking as cool as ever.

'Toji, you are starting to sound desperate.'

'What! I AM desperate. What if we all went as a group? You invited a bunch of cute hot looking girls and I will, you know, pick one. What do you say, Ryo? Ryo! HELLO! Earth to Ryo…?'

The last guy from Takashiro was Ryo, looking through the camera…got so involved with it that he hardly heard the conversation at all!

'Huh…? Sorry man…I was trying to get a shot of that girl…'

**I heard noises at the back so I got curious and looked back… Guess what? It was just a bunch of guys…**

'BUSTED! Heh heh.' Ryo quickly hid the camera away before the girl in the bus saw.

'Hey. GIMME! Lemmee see! Come on!' Toji looking for hope… 'AH, dude…she ain't nothing. She has thick glasses! Fer-Chris-Sake!'

'That was cruel, dude. You got my hopes up. She looks kind of plain though…'

'What you got there, boys, is your classic "four eyes". I am desperate, but I am NOT THAT desperate…'

**Well…this is me. My name is Niko Karino and I am sixteen. I wear glasses cause I need them…**

**The other _whisperings_ I heard in bus… **

'When was the last time you heard somebody called "four eyes"…?'

'Who is he talking about?'

'That girl – Niko Karino from Class A. Poor thing. _She is so not cute…'_

**Well, excuse ME for needing glasses! This is why my morning commute always sucks. Navigating the stench of everybody's cologne… Not to mention the local insults from the high school boys…**

I turn back to take another glance of the guys… One of the guys…I think his name is Ryo smiled at me…

**JERKS!**

**Just ignore them, Niko… _and try not to make eye contact! _Don't give them an opening…**

**Suddenly I heard a voice from behind…**

'So you are a Yuji fan?' I turned around and **_AHH!_**

**It's that guy again!** 'He's one of my favorite photographers.'

**GREAT…**

'I have that book too. Its good right?'

**Why is he talking to ME? And worse…WHY CAN'T I STOP BLUSHING!**

Just then the bus reached to a stop.

**I felt someone's arm around my waist…**

'Hey easy now… I've got you… Wow, you are so tiny…'

**OH MY! Why is he…? This is so embarrassing… I got to get out of here!**

_Next stop, Seika Girls' academy. _(The bus)

'Hey…! WAIT! Your book…'

**I felt something lift up my skirt…when I looked behind… IT WAS HIM! HE LIFT MY SKIRT WITH MY YUJI BOOK! AHH! How embarrassing…**

'oops…'

**Something more worst than THAT! HE HAD A CAMERA in his HAND!**

'NOOO!' I screamed as I slapped his face.

'ow…ouch..! What was that for? I was just trying to give you your book back.'

**HE IS SUCH A PERVERT! **

'PERVERT!' I shouted…and ran out of the bus…

_Back at the bus_

'WHA…!' Kiriya still looking stunned. 'What did she think…? _It was an accident!'_

---------------------------------------------

_In Seika Girls' academy_

**Well…. That was humiliating**.

Once I reached to class…

'Hey Niko, I heard some boys from Takashiro were giving you a hard time one the bus…?' A girl with blond hair said as soon as I entered the class. 'A girl from class D told me.'

**Good news travels fast. So many people were laughing me…how can I be so dumb…**

'Some guy called her "four eyes"'

'WHAT? That's awful! _But kind of funny…_'

**Geez…now what?**

'Yeah, isn't it ridiculous? HAHAHA'

**Ha… Well, I had to say something…**

'You know, if you ditched the dorky glasses…' That blond hair was Yuka… '…they probably wouldn't give you such a hard time. _But, I guess you want something that suits you.'_

'Yuka, that was major harsh! _Hahaha_' One of the girls in my class shouted across the room.

'What? That was nothing…' Yuka replied back.

**I felt like my head was about to burst…**

'Oh, hey Niko, that reminds me! I need to copy your maths homework.'

'What? Again?'

'Come on, we are friends, right?'

'_NO, WE ARE SO NOT FRIENDS! YOU ONLY ACT LIKE WE ARE FRIENDS WHEN YOU WANT SOMETHING! I CAN SEE IT RIGHT THROUGH YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH!'_

…**is what I would want to say. **_But I won't._

'You know…' One of our classmates said '…one of those guys making fun of Karin was quite a catch.'

'Yeah, right! You are kidding!' Yuka looking a bit jealous 'There are a lot of cute boys in that school, huh?'

**Yuka is thinking about something…and I don't like it one bit…**

'Okay! I have an idea!' She told everyone 'I think we should invite the guys from Takashiro to hang out with us in town!

**WHAT! Hang out with that pervert from that bus!**

'Niko, how would you like to…' before Yuka finishes her sentence…

I shake my head furiously. **NO WAY AM I GOING!**

'I think I am gonna pass, but thanks anyway… I am not good at this kind of stuff. I don't think I would fit in anyway…'

'That's why you should come!'

'huh?'

'Oh, never mind'

**What was that about…**

Yuka walked towards a very pretty girl with long blond hair who was sitting on a chair reading a book.

'Hey Mie, why don't you come with us? We are gonna hang out with a bunch of boys from Takashiro High.'

'No thanks. I already have a man.' Said Mie putting down her book and walked out the door.

'(humph where does SHE get off?' Yuka looking a bit pissed off 'I was only trying to be nice'

**I think that Mie wasn't that bad…after all she has a boyfriend…**

After that, all the other girls in the class started backstabbing her…

'Stuck up bitch!'

'Mie was ALWAYS like that'

'Does she thinks she is better than us?'

'I cant stand her…'

'Me neither.' Replied Yuka.

'Did you see what she was reading? It was Shakespeare – Hamlet. How pretentious!'

**Then why did you invite her in the first place?**

'Oh, forget Mie.' Yuka told everyone as they were about to leave. 'Hey Niko! I am counting on you from your maths homework! Oh, and I need to copy your notes later, too.'

**I hate my life… **

…**This is not going very well… I gave never had much ambitions and I was never particularly talented…**

**I studied just to keep my parents happy…**

**I went to a girls' high school…because I was not comfortable with boys. I am not sure how I even got into this school.**

**But I had times making friends here. Yuka was the first one who talked to me…**

**And lately I have been wondering…if she is really even a friend at all.**

---------------------------------------------

_In the toilet_

**I have trouble standing up for myself because I want everyone to like me. I am such a coward…**

**It is going to be a long year before we change classes…**

**Can I cope this long?**

'Stupid Yuka… She drives me nuts…' I said out loud…

I open the toilet door and saw Mie standing in front of the mirror…

**Oh crap…I hope she didn't hear me….**

'You could have put your foot down and that would have solved the problem'

**Yup…she heard me… LOUD AND CLEAR.**


End file.
